Aku bukan Malaikat
by Akira.aff
Summary: Naruto diasuh oleh Orochimaru sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian dimana merubah kehidupan si gadis kecil. Meski mereka memutuskan berhenti, apa mereka benar-benar berhenti jika identitas mereka hampir diketahui. . warn : fem Naru, typo, gaje, dll.
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya._**

 ** _Warn : fem naru, gaje, ooc., dll._**

 ** _Aku Bukan Malaikat_**

 **Someone pov**

" Kiri kanan kulihat saja banyak pohon cemara.."

" Kili kanan kulihat caja banyak pohon cemala..."

" Minato.. awass.."

" Kushina lindungi Naruto."

" Minato.."

" Huwaaaa..."

Brak

Hening

Hanya ada rintik hujan di sana. Meski samar aku bisa mendengar langkah orang mendekat.

" kaa chan..hiks hiks ii itaai.. hiks.."aku menangis karena rasa sakit di kaki. dan diperparah saat melihat wajah ibuku yang penuh darah. Sedang ayahku sudah tak sadarkan diri di balik kursi kemudinya.

" Sstt... tenanglah Naru chan.. kaa chan di sini.." suara lembut sedikit serak dapat ku dengar. Aku tahu ibuku tengah menahan sakit karena tubuhnya terjepit badan mobil.

" hiks iitai.. itaii.. kaa chan.."

" ssttt.. t tenanglah Naru."ujarnya sambil memelukku erat.

" Haloo.. apa masih ada orang yang sadar di sana.."dapat aku dengar gedoran keras dari pintu kananku.

" Hei.. jawablah.."

Dengan susah payah ibuku menggerakkan jemarinya mengetuk kaca mobil dengan tangannya yang juga penuh darah.

" Astagaa.. Kabuto cepat.. masih ada yang selamat di dalam."

" Ha'i tou sama."suara langkah kaki menjauh namun segera kembali lagi.

Tak lama aku mendengar pintu itu berusaha dibuka. Mungkin dengan sesuatu yang keras.

" Cepat Kabuto.."

" H hai.."

Setelah beberapa saat

Brak..

Pintu samping terbuka.

" Kalian tak apa.?"tanya seorang pria dengan matanya yang mirip seperti ular.

" Yya.."jawab ibuku terputus-putus.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis. Selain karena sakit.. entah kenapa aku juga merasa takut.

" Kabuto cepat bantu aku mengeluarkan mereka."

Mereka pun mengeluarkan kami di tengah derasnya hujan tengah malam.

Dan

Bommm

Ledakan itu berhasil menghancurkan mobil yang kami tumpangi.

Itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang kuingat. Kenangan pahit menghasilkan jarak.

Sedikit trauma tapi tak mempengaruhiku. Karena aku sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis kuat yang tak akan orang lain bisa bayangkan.

Sampai saat ini aku masih menunggu. Menunggu malaikatku yang masih terjaga dari mimpinya selama sebelas tahun. Entah kapan mereka akan menampilkan cahaya mereka. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti berharap. Setidaknya, biarkan aku melihat mereka tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Naru.."seorang lelaki bersurai perak menghampiriku. Menepuk bahuku mencoba mengerti perasaanku.

" Percayalah.. mereka pasti sadar.. kau hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi. Karena tou sama sedang berusaha."

" Nii sama.."lirihku menatap sendu pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Kabuto, laki-laki dua puluh tahun yang sudah aku anggap kakakku sendiri.

" Pstt.. percayalah.."ujarnya sambil memelukku erat. Sesekali dia mencium rambutku. Perlakuan yang mengingatkanku pada mereka.

\- 0 -

" Tou sama.." panggil seorang gadis bersurai pirang semangat.

" Naru chan kemarilah.."balas pria dengan surai hitam panjangnya.

Dengan semangat aku berjalan menuju tou sama. Dengan manja aku duduk sambil memeluknya.

" Ada apa?"tanyanya penasaran.

" Besok kita akan ke Konoha."ujar Orochimaru, ayah sekaligus penyelamatku. Aku tahu persis apa yang telah dia perbuat padaku dulu. Tapi aku tak menyesal. Selama aku masih bisa bernapas dan melihat malaikatku, aku tak akan membencinya.

" Konoha..?"beoku bingung.

" Ha'i.. mulai sekarang, kita akan berhenti melakukannya. Tou sama ingin kamu menjalani masa remajamu dengan bebas."ujar tou sama sambil menatapku lembut.

" Tapi.."

" Stt... tou sama tahu kau terbebani dengan pekerjaanmu.. tou sama juga yakin kau pasti selalu dibayangi rasa bersalah."

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan tou sama. Dia benar. Tapi rasa bersalah itu aku buang jauh saat mengetahui alasan dibaliknya.

" Tapi itu sepadan dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan."balasku dingin.

" Dan tou sama tidak ingin kau kehilangan hatimu Naru chan.."balasnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Benar, aku tak pernah melibatkan perasaanku dalam pekerjaan. Karena itu hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Aku menghela napas. Mungkin benar, sudah saatnya aku berhenti dari ini semua.

" Ha'i."jawabku mantap.

Mulai besok.. adalah hari baru. Dimana aku terlepas dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan warna merah.

Pov end

\- 0 -

Cit cit cit

Pagi telah dimulai. Ini adalah hari pertama Naruto di Konoha. Hari dimana dia bisa menikmati masa remajanya dengan bebas. Karena selama ini tak sedikitpun masa itu mampir diusianya yang ke enam belas.

Dan kini ia tengah bersiap berangkat sekolah. Konoha High School. Sekolah dimana ia akan mengisi masa remajanya. Masa yang kata orang adalah masa paling indah.

Dengan berpakaian rapi dan mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya pony tail, Naruto siap menuju sekolahnya. Jangan lupakan kacamata berframe hitam melekat di mata sewarna saphire itu.

" Yosh.. KHS.. i'm coming.."seru Naruto semangat.

Tbc.

Ini cerita baru. Dan author juga masih baru. Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan.


	2. chapter 2

Jumpa lagi..

 **Aku Bukan Malaikat**

 ** _yang jelas Naruto bukan punya saya._**

 ** _dan di sini Naruto female._**

selamat membaca.

Di sebuah atap gedung berdiri seorang wanita yang terlihat muda. Pakaian serba hitam melekat pas di tubuhnya. Surai merahnya yang diikat menjadi satu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Mata ruby itu menatap tajam sebuah gedung dimana tempat tugas terakhirnya berlangsung. Tak sulit baginya melewati penjagaan yang bisa dibilang ketat itu.

" Mission complete."ujar wanita yang ternyata masih gadis/remaja itu jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang imut.

' Bagus. Itu tugas terakhir dan besok kita akan pergi.'balas sebuah suara dari alat komunikasi mini yang menempel di telinganya.

" Ha'i."balas gadis itu yang dalam sekejap berlari melompati atap gedung dan menghilang bak hantu di tengah kerumunan.

Esok hari

" Kyaaaa..." terdengar teriakan melengking dari sebuah gedung mewah di pusat kota membuat orang yang berjaga di sana langsung mendekat.

Dapat mereka lihat darah yang mengalir dari sela- sela pintu. Hanya saja sudah sedikit mengering. Mereka yang penasaran sekaligus khawatir segera membuka kamar itu.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pemilik kamar yang merupakan pengusaha sukses itu mati terbunuh dengan cara mengerikan. Tubuhnya tertancap pada pintu dengan pedang dan leher yang tertusuk kunai. Dapat dilihat wajah yang sudah membiru dan darah yang memenuhi piyama putihnya menambah ngeri pemandangan.

Pelayan yang sebelumnya berniat membersihkan kamar itu pun tak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Alhasil dia pingsan dengan wajah pucat. Sedang para penjaga yang berjaga di sekitar situ hanya dapat mematung melihat bos mereka terbunuh dengan mudahnya tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Semuanya terjadi dalam keheningan.

-o0o-

" Pemirsa, seorang pengusaha sukses ditemukan tewas di apartemennya dalam kondisi mengerikan."

Sebuah layar besar menampilkan berita ke seluruh pusat kota. Dalam sekejap berita pembunuhan tersebut berhasil menarik atensi orang-orang, baik pejalan kaki maupun pengendara.

" Menurut hasil autopsi, korban dibius sebelum dibunuh dengan pedang dan kunai. Selain itu, ditemukan juga sebuah file yang berisi kejahatan korban. Di duga korban dibunuh karena kejahatan tersebut."

Semua memandang tertarik berita tersebut.

Termasuk seorang gadis dengan surai merah yang tertutupi jaket bulunya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat berita tersebut.

Drt drt drt.

Getaran ponselnya mengambil alih perhatian si gadis.

" Moshi moshi?"

" Ha'i aku akan segera kembali." Balasnya lalu mengakhiri panggilan.

Gadis itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan riang menjauhi layar yang masih menampilkan berita itu. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah ayunya membuat pria yang melihat pasti terpesona. Berjalan riang sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil, gadis itu berjalan menjauh seakan tak terjadi apa pun.

 **Aku Bukan Malaikat**

Naruto tengah duduk di kantin bersama teman barunya, Hyuuga Hinata dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya banyak yang tertarik dengan Naruto apalagi kaum pria. Hanya saja, penampilannya yang sederhana membuat mereka melihat Naruto sebagai gadis biasa. Alhasil, mereka hanya mendekati untuk sekedar mengobrol saja. Dan tentunya Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya karena dia di sini untuk sekolah dan belajar bukan mencari cowok apalagi menggoda mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu belajar pun sudah pintar. Karena di usianya yang terbilang masih muda dia sudah menyelesaikan studinya. Dan dia kini hanya berniat menghabiskan masa remajanya yang sebelum ini tak pernah di rasakan. Mungkin.

" Jadi, Naru chan.. bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Menyenangkan. Ternyata sekolah umum sangat mengagumkan."balas Naruto semangat.

" Ah.. bagaimana kerja kelompok kita besok. Kita harus meneliti katak. Ya ampun.. dimana kita mencari katak.?"seru Kiba frustasi. Yya ampun.. bayangkan saja, Konoha itu kota elit dimana banyak gedung mencakar langit dan mesin beroda berkeliaran. mana ada katak di sana.

Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka pergi ke desa terdekat, tapi yang benar saja, desa terdekat saja memakan waktu enam jam. Belum lagi waktu mereka untuk mencari katak dan mereka hanya libur dua hari, belum lagi mereka harus menyelesaikan laporannya. Ugh, terima kasih pada Kakashi sensei, guru super mesum yang telah memberikan tugas itu.

" Hmm.. sebenarnya di rumah aku ada katak."ujar Naruto ragu.

" Benarkah Naru chan?"tanya Kiba semangat yang diangguki Naruto.

" Syukurlaahh.."ujar Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan.

" Tapi..."

Jeda sejenak membuat KibaHina was was.

" Katak-katak itu peliharaanku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka dibelah Cuma untuk praktik. Huweee..."jelas Naruto yang kemudian diiringi tangis kencangnya.

KibaHina yang mendengarnya pun sweatdrop. What the.. apa pun demi akamaru yang ngga bisa bunting karena akamaru itu jantan, bagaimana gadis secantik Naruto memelihara katak?

-o0o-

" Hinata chan.. kau yakin ini arah rumah Naruto?"tanya Kiba ragu. Pasalnya sudah tiga jam mereka menaiki kendaraan umum dan ganti bus dua kali, mereka belum juga sampai. Sebenarnya dimana rumah Naruto sih?

" iya Kiba kun. Bukankah kemarin Naru chan sudah menjelaskannya padamu?"jawab Hinata sabar dengan tingkah pacarnya.

" Tapi aku sudah lelah Hinata chan.."rengek Kiba

" Hah.. sabarlah Kiba kun. Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok."ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Benar saja setelah lima belas menit dari pembicaraan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah tradisional yang terlihat asri.

" Kau yakin ini rumahnya Hinata chan?"tanya Kiba memastikan yang diangguki Hinata.

Baiklah

" Naru chaaannn..."teriak Kiba melengking.

Guk guk..

Bahkan anjingnya ikut memberi menyapa. Ah.. akamaru memang sopan?

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, terdengarlah langkah kaki mendekati gerbang.

Sreekkk.

Plop

" Huwaaaa..."teriak Kiba terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahnya membuatnya terjatuh.

Basah dan sedikit berlendir.

Kerjap kerjap

" kyaaa..."kali ini Hinata yang menjerit. Sedang Kiba sudah terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Bruk

Hinata pun menyusul.

" Are.."gumam Naruto lalu terkikik kecil.

" Aduuhh.. Gamakichi.. kamu ini nakal sekali yya."

Krook krook

" Nii sama.."panggil Naruto yang kemudian muncul Kabuto.

" Ada apa Naru chan.."jawab Kabuto. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Kabuto sudah terlebih dahulu menyadarinya.

" Ah.. sepertinya gamakichi berulah lagi."lanjut Kabuto lalu terkikik geli.

Krook krook

" Akhirnya kalian sadar juga."ujar Naruto saat melihat KibaHina membuka mata.

" tadi.."gumam Kiba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

" Ah.. soal yang tadi maaf yya.. gamakichi memang seperti itu."ujar Naruto sambil nyenging canggung.

" Gamakichi?"beo KibaHina bersama.

" My pet."ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat gamakichi pada KibaHina.

" Eiit... jangan pingsan lagi." Panik Naruto saat melihat KibaHina yang akan pingsan lagi.

Setelah melalui beberapa perdebatan tentang gamakichi, katak Naruto yang seukuran kucing dewasa, dan itupun katanya gamakichi masih muda, KibaHina pun tak sepanik tadi.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap berburu katak di hutan samping rumah Naruto. Dengan Naruto dan Hinata memakai hotpans dan tangtop (jingga; Naruto, ungu; Hinata) sedang Kiba memakai kaos coklat dan celana jeans dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya.Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, tak seperti mau berburu katak. Tapi sudahlah.

Melihat penampilan Naruto yang terbuka membuat Kiba gugup. Sungguh body yang sangat bagus untuk remaja seusianya. Tapi what the.. di sana juga ada Hinata yang turut berpenampilan terbuka. Ugh.. sepertinya kami sama berniat mengujinya.

Tbc

Udah dulu. Capek ngetiknya. Ini juga pake hp jadi agak susah.

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek. Semoga suka.

Bye bye


	3. Kitsune?

Terima kasih buat kalian yang bersedia membaca ffn kira. Makasih juga buat yang udah favorit sama follow.

 **Naruto bukan punya saya**

 **Saya Cuma pinjam**

 **Aku bukan Malaikat**

By Akira aff

Selamat membaca

" hahahahaha mereka pasti iri padaku. Bisa satu kelompok sama dua wanita cantik dan seksi. Ughh.. rasanya aku ingin tertidur terus jika ini hanya mimpi. " Kiba tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat membayangkan kegiatan kelompok mereka.

Ya, mereka kemarin telah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang mana mewajibkan mereka untuk meneliti katak. Mulai dari ciri-ciri, organ dalam, habitat, dll. Meskipun harus ada acara tangis dan sedikit ikat mengikat karena Naruto tidak terima hewan kesayangannya harus dikorbankan hanya untuk sebuah nilai.

Ah, akan Naruto kutuk Kakashi sensei menjadi katak juga karena dengan teganya mengorbankan makhluk unyu yang menjadi kesayangannya itu.

" ohayou gozaimas minna.. " sapa Kiba semangat saat memasuki kelasnya. Rasanya Kiba tak sabar memamerkan hasil kerja kelompok pada teman-temannya yang akan dipublikasikan lewat power point. Mereka pasti akan kaget. Ah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kakashi sensei nanti.

" ohayou/hmm.. /hn/zzz?" balasan itu Kiba.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu? "tanya Sai yang melihat Kiba terus saja tersenyum.

" hehehehe.. tentu saja.. "balas Kiba masih dengan senyumannya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang bersama Hinata. Mereka kebetulan bertemu di depan gerbang tadi.

" ohayou Hinata chan Naru chan.. " sapa Kiba bersemangat.

" Ohayou Kiba kun. "balas Naruto dan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian bel pelajaran berbunyi. Mereka mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya. Karena kebetulan jam pelajaran biologi berada di jam terakhir jadi masih ada beberapa kelompok yang menyelasaikan tugas mereka. Yah.. sekedar edit-edit dikit lah..

Skip

Pelajaran Biologi.

" Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompok kalian. Sensei harap kalian sudah menyelesaikannya. Untuk kelompok pertama, silahkan Shikamaru. "

" hah... mendokusai.. "malas Shikamaru namun tetap berdiri dan bersiap mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompok kemarin yang diikuti Chouji dan Ino yang merupakan anggota kelompoknya.

" konichiwa minna san. Sekarang kami akan mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompok kami mengenai hewan amphibia. Di sini kami akan menjelaskan mengenai katak seperti yang diperintahkan kakashi sensei. "

" katak adalah... bla bla bla.. "

Kelompok Shikamaru pun mempresentasikan tugas diikuti kelompok-kelompok yang lain.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai, Lee, Tenten dan Neji dan kelompok-kelompok yang lain maju bergantian hingga giliran kelompok Kiba, Hinata dan Naruto yang mereka beri nama NAG (not an angel).

Pada slide pertama menampilkan gambar katak seperti yang akan mereka bahas.

Barulah pada slide selanjutnya mereka memandang tak berkedip pada foto yang ditunjukkan. Hanya foto biasa dengan Kiba berada di tengah Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka mengenakan jas putih seperti seorang ilmuan. Hanya saja di balik jas putih yang dikenakan Hinata dan Naruto tersebut mempertontonkan tangtop ketat dan celana pendek dua puluh centi di atas lutut yang mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh mereka.

" gulp.., " mereka meneguk ludah secara bersamaan.

' Ba bagaimana.. '

' Sial.. awas kau anjing.. '

' Yare-yare ternyata di kelas ini ada juga yang bodynya mirip dengan yang digambarkan di icha-icha paradise. Sepertinya malam ini mereka akan jadi salah satu figur mimpiku. 'batin si guru nista. Yap, tidak sedikit yang tahu bahwa Kakashi sensei termasuk dalam jajaran orang mesum. Dan ini didukung dengan hobinya yang selalu membawa novel hentai icha-icha paradise kemana-mana. Perlu kalian ketahui.

Novel tersebut adalah novel hentai terlaris karya Jiraiya sensei (panggilan khusus dari penggemar novelnya) yang tentu saja isinya tentang hal-hal hentai ditambah ilustrasi yang tampak nyata membuat para pembaca bisa mengimajinasikan sesuai kejadian dalam novel.

Presentasi masih berlanjut. Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menjelaskannya. Tapi, bukannya fokus pada penjelasan yang dibahas mereka, terutama anak cowok plus Kakashi sensei malah fokus pada dua benda menggantung di depan sana. Sungguh mereka masih penasaran. Apa iya sebesar itu? Tidak hanya anak cowok, anak cewek juga tidak sedikit yang kepo dengan ukuran milik Naruto. Sungguh, bagi mereka milik Naruto itu tidak sebesar itu. Apa karena seragam Naruto yang kebesaran itu berhasil menutupinya?

Naruto yang tahu fokus teman-temannya bukan pada materi pun geram.. hei mereka kira dia cewe apaan.

Dan seperti merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan, akhirnya mereka pun sadar. Di sana tepatnya di depan lcd yang masih menampilkan materi, Naruto menunduk dengan surai kuningnya berterbangan. Tak lupa pula dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya membuat mereka meneguk ludah bersamaan.

" Hohooo... jadi.. kalian sudah bosan ya.. "gumam rendah Naruto yang sayangnya masih bisa di dengar teman-temannya. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetukkan penggaris kayu di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian.

Kraakk..

" araa.. sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat. "ujarnya saat melihat penggaris di tangannya patah menjadi dua. Mengalihkan pandangan, cengiran rubah Naruto berikan pada teman-teman sekaligus gurunya membuat mereka merinding disko.

' S sial.. Naru chan terlihat menyeramkan.'

' Meskipun bukan malaikat, tetap saja dia terlihat seperti shinigami.'

' Entah mengapa Naru chan terlihat lebih seksi saat marah.' Mungkin itu isi hati mereka. Yang jelas bagi mereka Naruto terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Abaikan saja yang terakhir. Hanya orang masokis yang menyukainya.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana Naruto menghukum mereka.

*

Di sebuah ruangan dimana di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orangdewasa tengah terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Tak jarang pula terjadi perdebatan di antara mereka.

" Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Jika seperti ini terus, mereka akan berbuat semau mereka. "ujar seorang pria berusia lanjut, geram.

" Tapi dengan menyerahkannya pada bocah ingusan macam kitsune bukankah tindakan bodoh?! . "pria berbadan besar ikut menimpali.

" Tentu saja.. tidak. Bukankah kita semua tahu kalau kinerja Kitsune tidak bisa diremehkan. Semua misi yang dilaluinya selalu berjalan sukses, yah.. meski ada beberapa yang terancam gagal karena hampir membongkar identitasnya. "Pria muda berambut panjang menimpali. " tapi itu tidaklah menampik jika keahliannya dibutuhkan untuk menghabisi mereka. "

" Yah.. aku setuju dengannya. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi lagi. Sudah cukup istri dan putra bungsuku yang hilang. "pria bersurai merah terlihat sendu saat mengatakannya.

" Dan aku sudah cukup kehilangan, anak, menantu dan cucuku. "pria berambut putih dengan segitiga merah panjang di pipi turut berbicara.

" Hahh... baiklah darimana kita mendapatkan informasi mengenai Kitsune? Karena menurut hasil informanku Kitsune sudah setahun ini berhenti menjalankan misi. "

" Hanya satu orang yang mungkin mengetahuinya... "

" Orochimaru. "

Tbc.

Hehe.. maaf up nya lama. Semoga suka. Cerita ini memang abal-abal, tapi mohon dimaklumi karena Kira masih baru.


	4. The Last?

Kembali lagi..

 **Aku bukan Malaikat**

 **by**

 **Akira aff**

Yang perlu diingat, Naruto bukan punya Kira, alias Kira cuma minjem karakter doang kok.

maaf jika ceritanya gaje, ooc, pasaran dll.

Selamat membaca !

Flashback

Dor dor dor

Drak

Dor dor..

" Sial.. jika seperti ini terus.. yang ada aku semakin terdesak."gerutuan itu keluar dari gadis bersurai merah yang tengah menghindar dari peluru-peluru yang menyasar ke arahnya.

Gadis itu melompat sambil sesekali memanjat dinding dan bersalto. Ya, memanjat, karena dia istimewa. Spiderman? Bukan, bukan, tentu saja bukan. Dia hanya manusia ya.. dengan sedikit kelebihan.

Tap

Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik dinding namun masih bisa mengawasi mereka. Terhitung ada sebelas orang lengkap dengan senjata dan pakaian pelindung mereka.

Chk

Gadis itu berdecak.

" Tidak ada cara lain."

Dengan beberapa gerakan tangan aneh, tiba-tiba disampingnya muncul gadis yang serupa dengan dirinya.

Poft.

Mereka saling memandang dan mengangguk.

Cling

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian menghilang.

Duar..

Dinding yang sebelumnya menutupi gadis itu hancur.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat setelah sebelumnya hanya terjadi keheningan.

Debu masih menghalangi pandangan. Namun, di sana tempat yang sebelumnya berdiri sebuah tembok kokoh berdiri seorang gadis dengan pakaian hitam ketatnya yang sudah berlubang di sana sini, hampir menampilkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Surai merahnya yang sebelumnya diikat ponytail sekarang tergerai indah.

Cantik adalah kesan pertama bagi mereka. Ya, mereka tidak akan menyangka jika gadis seksi yang ada di depan mereka bisa berbuat sejauh ini.

" Chk.. bagaimana mungkin gadis sepertimu berbuat seperti ini. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau melayani kami saja."ujar salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya pemimpinnya.

Gadis itu menyeringai.

" Ara.. apa anda tergoda dengan tubuhku tuan?"balik gadis itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

Srak..

Suara robekan kain mengisi keheningan. Ya, gadis tadi merobek baju hitam ketatnya dengan santai.

Dimulai dari lengan panjangnya, membuat baju itu terlihat seperti tangtop.

Sreeet..

Robekan panjang saat gadis itu merobek baju bagian perutnya menampilkan perut putih ratanya.

Dan

Srek sreeeekkk..

Robekan terakhir pada dua celana panjangnya menyisakan dua puluh senti di atas lutut.

Glupp.. sial, gadis itu terlihat menggoda.

Batin mereka.

" Bagaimana, apa sekarang lebih baik?"tanyanya dengan seringai.

" Yah.. kau benar gadis kecil. Tapi sayangnya Cuma ada dua kemungkinan di sini."jeda sejenak. "melayani atau mati."

" khu khu khu khu.. anda bisa saja tuan. Ahh... bagaimana jika.."gadis itu menyeringai. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan srek..

Pisau itu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Pisau itu berputar seakan menambah ketajamannya dan

Jleb

Sukses menembus pelindung salah satu dari mereka tepat di jantung.

Seakan belum selesai pisau itu terus meluncur menembus bahu yang dibelakangnya menyebabkan darah mengucur deras dari sana.

Jleb

Pisau itu sukses menancap pada dinding di belakangnya.

" Bum."gumaman gadis itu bersamaan dengan ledakan besar yang terjadi di belakang lawan menyebabkan mereka terlempar bahkan ada yang langsung mati dengan luka bakar bekas ledakan.

Meninggalkan seorang yang merupakan pimpinan mereka yang memandang syok kejadian itu, karena dirinya juga terlempar cukup jauh.

Gruduk duk bruk..

Suara bangunan runtuh kembali terdengar. Bangunan tinggi tiga puluh lantai yang berada di tengah kota itu terlihat akan runtuh.

" Nah.. anda yang terakhir Tuan."bisik gadis merah itu terakhir sebelum menebas kepala pria yang kini membelalak terkejut kearahnya.

" Selesai."gumamnya sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya yang berdebu.

Poft...

Gadis itu pun menghilang ditelan kepulan asap.

Sedang di bawah gedung, gadis yang serupa dengannya tadi baru saja selesai memasang peledak.

" Ah tiga puluh detik lagi."serunya saat melihat waktu yang berjalan mundur.

" Saatnya keluar."

Cling

Gadis itu pun keluar dari gedung. Setelah memastikan aman. Gadis itu pun memberi kode lewat alat komunikasi mikro yang menempel di telinganya

" segera bersiap."perintahnya pada mereka yang berdiri di luar membentuk pola persegi.

Tap tap tap dengan gerakan serupa segel mereka kemudian berteriak

" KEKAI.."

Sebuah kubah transparan terbentuk mengelilingi gedung.

Dan

BOOOMMMMM

Ledakan besar terjadi bersamaan dengan seluruh listrik di negara itu padam.

Bruk

Gadis itu hampir terjatuh sebelum seorang pemuda dengan jubah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berhasil menangkapnya.

" Hah.. kau sudah bekerja keras Kitsune."gumamnya lalu berjalan menjauh sambil membopong gadis merah itu.

Skip.

Esok hari.

" Pemirsa, kali ini negara dihebohkan dengan runtuhnya sebuah gedung pecakar langit di pusat ibu kota. Tidak ada yang mengetahui penyebab gedung itu runtuh. Diperkirakan gedung itu runtuh akibat ledakan bom yang tertanam di bawah gedung. Keanehan itu ditambah dengan matinya listrik dan hanya gedung itu yang hancur. Tidak diketahui berapa banyak korban jiwa. Menurut beberapa saksi mata yang saat itu berada di sana mereka hanya merasakan getaran mirip gempa dan setelah itu listrik mati.

" Sebelumnya, pihak kepolisian mendapat beberapa kecurangan yang dilakukan saat pendirian gedung. Beredar juga kabar bahwa pemilik gedung tersebut menjalankan politik kotor..."

Klik

" Daddy.. when will it be finished, i'm so tired with this all." Tanya seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring di pangkuan ayahnya.

" it has been finished honey..."balas pria itu dengan senyumnya.

" Bukankah daddy tidak pernah memaksamu,?"tanyanya mengelus surai merah putrinya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. " Hmm.. aku ingin berhenti dad."ujarnya sambil menatap manik ayahnya.

" Itu yang daddy tunggu."jawabnya tersenyum lebar dan mengecup kening putrinya sayang.

" Nah.. besok kita akan memulai hidup baru.."balas seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang si ayah.

" Hm.."diangguki setuju ayah dan putrinya.

Flashback off

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aura hitam terus menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Bukan apa, hanya saja bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau selalu diperhatikan dengan tatapan mesum oleh teman-temanmu, ditambah lagi gurumu juga ikut-ikutan. Kurang kesal bagaimana coba?

Yah, meski dengan perasaan dongkol, Naruto tetap baik kok pada yang lain. Yah, meski ia tidak akan segan mematahkan tulang mereka jika mereka hanya modus.

Hahaha...

Pulang sekolah.

Hah..

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari si pirang cantik yang tengah duduk di halte seorang diri.

' Chk . Kemana sih, bus sialan?!'gerutunya kesal. Yah, sebenarnya bisa saja dia pulang seperti biasanya. Tapi, berhubung otak dan batinnya sedang mendidih gara-gara tadi. Jangan harap dia akan pulang dengan berpanas-panas ria di jalan. Dia sedang nggak mood untuk bergerak. Pengen duduk diam sambil mendinginkan hati dan pikiran dengan ac bus, siapa tahu berhasil.

" Hah.."hela napas kembali keluar. Diambilnya ponsel di ransel dengan gantungan rubah jingga.

Tik tik tik

Tuuuttt..

" Nii sama? Bisakah kau menjemputku?"ucapnya saat panggilan teleponnya diangkat.

" Ah, baiklah.. tak apa, aku akan naik bus.. hmm.. yya.. tentu.."ucapnya lagi lalu mengakhiri sambungan.

Karena harapan satu-satunya yaitu kakaknya tak bisa menjemput, alhasil Naruto memutuskan berjalan dengan santai. Mungkin dia akan melewati jalan lain yang suasananya lebih sejuk.

Tap tap tap

Tin tinn...

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, sebuah mobil berwarna dongker berhenti tepat di sampingnya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada kaca mobil yang terbuka.

" Butuh tumpangan?"tanya seorang dengan raut datar khasnya. " Tenang saja, aku tak akan macam-macam."lanjutnya saat melihat Naruto hanya diam saja.

Setelah memikirkan beberapa keuntungan? Akhirnya Naruto memilih ikut saja.

Hening..

" Di mana rumahmu?"tanya Sasuke setelah lama terdiam.

" desa Taki."balas Naruto singkat.

" Apa kau serius?"balas Sasuke tak percaya. Hei.. itu bisa memakan waktu tiga jam perjalanan.

" Hm.. jika keberatan, kau bisa menurunkanku di sini."sahut Naruto sambil menegakkan penggungnya yang sebelumnya menyandar pada kursi.

" Ah.. tentu saja tidak."

Hening.

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang ada. Sasuke harus ekstra bersabar karena ini pengalaman pertamanya berkendara jauh non stop. Sial, harusnya dia mencari tahu dulu sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Skip

Setelah, berjam-jam berkendara, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Naruto. Hah, perjalanan yang melelahkan.

" Mau mampir?"tanyanya setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

" Bolehkah?"

" tentu."

" Tadaima.."teriak Naruto kencang,

" Okaeri, Naru chan.."balas seseorang bersurai hitam panjang. Matanya yang serupa ular itu menajam saat melihat eksistensi pemuda asing di belakang putrinya, yang mau tak mau membuat yang ditatap meneguk ludah tanpa sadar.

Naruto menghambur memeluk ayahnya itu dan mengenalkan pemuda yang mengikutinya.

" Tou sama, perkenalkan, dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, temanku."ujar Naruto mengenalkan Sasuke. " dia yang mengantarku"lanjutnya.

" Orochimaru, ayah Naruto khukhukhu."balas Orochimaru dengan tawa khasnya yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke merinding, apalagi saat melihat lidah panjang Orochimaru yang berputar menjilat bibirnya. Entah apa maksudnya.

Dengan ragu dan agak bergetar, Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Orochimaru. Hei, seorang Uchiha berhasil dibuat merinding oleh Orochimaru. Tantu saja, apa yang ada dipikiranmu ketika melihat seorang lelaki dalam tampilan perempuan. Dan sepertinya itu juga yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Naruto? Ah dia diam-diam sedang menertawakan Sasuke yang terkena kejahilan ayahnya. Yah, ayahnya memang seperti itu jika menyangkut lelaki yang mendekati anaknya. Entah yang keberapa. Yang jelas Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ah, sepertinya dia juga harus meminta tou samanya mencarikan apartemen dekat sekolah, supaya dia tidak terlalu jauh jika pulang sekolah. Dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Bad mood membuatnya malas melakukan apa pun.

Dan untuk mereka, Naruto tentu saja akan membawanya juga. Dia tak ingin melewatkan setiap perkembangan kondisi mereka. Orang yang teramat sangat disayanginya.

Tbc.

Akhirnya update. Maaf lama, dan mengecewakan mungkin?

Semoga suka,..

Kira sudah senang jika masih ada yang mau membaca fict Kira.

Terimakasih


End file.
